Have A PalmWoods Day!
by disneyfreaks0223
Summary: After 6 months in New Zealand, Jo is back at the PalmWoods for Christmas. But does Keendall love Jo enough to make their relationship last, now that there's a new girl around?


A/N: This was inspired by Big Time Break Up, though I haven't seen in, everyone's saying that it was sad and heartbreaking. I really like Jo and Kendall together, so seeing the comments that Jo left made me sad for three days.

…

"Have a PalmWoods day!" Mr. Bitters, hotel manager of PalmWoods, greeted before handing me the keys to my apartment.

I took small steps into the lobby, reminiscing good old times in here. Times I had with Camille, the Guys and Kendall.

Deeply sighing, I grabbed my suitcase tight and rolled it until something caught my eye. Spotting him, I froze into place, unable to move every inch of my body.

There he was, the guy I was willing to sacrifice my career for, standing with the other BTR members was Kendall Knight.

Logan, Carlos and James were somewhat forcing/shoving him to talk to a girl. Guess they just wanted him to be happy and move on. I saw him walk over to the girl.

He draped his arms around her as he and the BTR guys continued talking to her. And before leaving to go to the pool, he whispered something that made the girl laugh then pulled her in a tight embrace. Then finally, he ran off along with the other Logan, Carlos and James.

Feeling a single tear fall to my cheeks, I quickly dragged my feet and my suitcase towards the elevator and stormed up my room.

Once in my apartment, I locked the door, shut the lights on, dropped on the couch and let my tears flow freely.

After a good 30 minutes of crying, I got up, went to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. Huh, guess some things never change.

Then I logged onto IM to see if anyone was on, and to my luck, Camille was on. I quickly popped into her chatbox while finding a comfortable spot on my bed.

(**jotaylor **is Jo; **methodactressofPalwoods **is Camille)

**jotaylor: **Camille!

**methodactressofPalmWoods: **Jo! How's work? New Zealand?

**jotaylor: **Work's been great. Little tiring but fun. And New Zealand is amazing!

**methodactressofPalmWoods: **Any cute boys?

**jotaylor: **Cami, you know I'm not into cute boys.

**methodactressofPalmWoods: **Aww. Too bad. Still smitten by a certain Knight, eh?

At this comment, I blushed but realizing that she can see me I scrambled to my laptop.

**jotaylor: **Shut up, Camille.

**methodactressofPalmWoods:** Aww! 3

**jotaylor:** Hey, anyways I have good news!

**methodactressofPalmWoods:** Ooohh! Spill!

**jotaylor:** Nothing big really, just that I have two weeks off for Christmas!

**methodactressofPalmWoods:** Oh my gosh! You should totally come here at PalmWoods. Mr. Bitters agreed to have our Christmas Dance Party here! Can you believe it?

**jotaylor:** Seriously? How did the guys tricked him?

**methodactressofPalmWoods:** Well, with a little pleading, begging, blackmailing and bribing, he finally agreed.

**jotaylor:** I can imagine the guys doing exactly that.

**methodactressofPalmWoods:** Oh yeah! I should totally be here! But you're in New Zealand, so I guess I'll see you in 3 years.

**jotaylor:** 2 ½ years, Cam. And I'm not even sure if I'm invited there. Remember, students at PalmWoods only.

**methodactressofPalmWoods:** Oh, you're totally invited! Besides, you're now one of PalmWoods best, besides top artist and of course Big Time Rush.

**jotaylor:** oh, you flatter me, Camille!

**methodactressofPalmWoods**: hey, Jo, I gotta go. Hey that rhymes. =) I gotta go dress shopping.

**jotaylor:** Okay! Impress Logan with your great looks and dress.

**methodactressofPalmWoods:** Haha Jo.

**jotaylor:** Hey, can you tell "Merry Christmas!" to the guys for me. Please?

**methodactressofPalmWoods:** Will do! Merry Christmas Jo! See you in 2 ½ years. =)

**methodactressofPalmWoods has signed off**

**jotaylor has signed off**

"Bye Camille!" I sighed, closing my laptop then collapsing on my bed.

…

**Camille's P.O.V.**

**Christmas Dance Party**

"Have a PalmWoods day!" Mr. Bitters greeted as I entered the room with Rachel and Stephanie. Stephanie came back about 3 months ago to continue making her horror film at PalmWoods.

I looked around and was fascinated by the decorations the guys had set up. Banners, streamers, balloons and of course, snacks and drinks.

"Wow, they sure did great job decorating the place!" I remarked and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, I see Carlos and James!" Stephanie sing - songed. Did I mention that Carlos was Stephanie's date? And that James was Rachel's?

"We're off! See ya, Cami!" Rachel waved then they ran off to their dates.

I slowly scanned the crowd before my eyes laid on Logan. Giving off a soft squeal of excitement, I hurried over where Logan and Kendall were. "Logan!" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

He turned to face me as I let go of him. Right then and there, I slapped him, hard.

"Typical Camille!" Kendall remarked, a slight smirk on his face.

I let go of Logan as I walked over to Kendall, and slapped him just as hard, if not, harder.

"Easy on me! Logan, control your girlfriend!" Kendall exclaimed. I heard several snickers from James, Carlos, Rachel, Stephanie, Guitar Dude, Katie, Tyler and even the Jennifers. That's right; we're together for about a month now. They still say we're still and on – again, off – again couples but we're still proving them wrong.

I turned to Logan, who held his arms up in mock defense. "You're on your own, dude!" I turned to Kendall and smiled victoriously.

James, Carlos, Stephanie, Rachel and Katie walked over after getting their punch. We chatted a little while before I remembered something.

"Oh, hey guys, I just remembered, I was chatting with Jo earlier…" We all saw Kendall become uneasy and I smirked inwardly. "She wanted me to tell you guys…"

"Merry Christmas!" I was cut off by a very familiar voice that we haven't heard for six months.

Our heads turned to where the sound of the voice was heard and there stood…

…Jo Taylor.

"Hey guys!"

…

**Jo's P.O.V.**

"Hey guys!" I smiled and waved. I giggled at the way they looked. Shocked, excited, surprised and some looked scared.

"Jo!" Camille, Rachel and Stephanie squealed which made the boys cover their ears. The girls excluding Katie ran up to me and engulfed me in a tight hug.

Once we let go, I turned to the guys but this time Katie was the one who screamed and ran to me. Wow, never thought Katie would miss me that much.

"Hey guys!" I said, slightly losing the confidence I had earlier because well, none of them had said anything yet. Finally, Logan made the first move after being shoved by Camille, next was James after being dragged by Rachel and Carlos who jumped up in excitement and hugged me.

Then all eyes were on Kendall. All were expecting him to make a move or something. Logan, Carlos and James tried pushing him over but he stayed still. Katie then tried talking some sense into him, including hitting him at his arm, Camille slapped him, Stephanie and Rachel stomped on either foot making him yelp in pain but still no movement towards me was made.

We all fell into some awkward silence. Everyone, including the Jennifers stopped what they were doing and watched the scene before us.

Finally, breaking the silence was a girl. Brunette, blue eyes, about the same height as me and very pretty.

"Hey, Kendall! What's going o…oh!" she asked, suddenly feeling awkward as well. He wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders. I frowned.

Finally, he looked at me, making me heart flutter.

"Sarah, I want you to meet Jo. Jo, Sarah!" I felt my heart drop. Literally. I saw Logan shook his head, James glared at him, Carlos, Stephanie, Rachel and the Jennifers dropped their mouths in complete shock and Camille was raging in anger, ready to slap him but I held her back.

"Hey, I'm Jo. Jo Taylor." I said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey, I'm Sarah! Kendall, told me so much about you!" She said, excited.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" I spat out. He muttered something under his breath which I couldn't quite understand.

I hugged my friends, excluding Kendall and Sarah before excusing myself out of the room.

But before I was out of hearing distance, I heard the guys, Katie, Camille, Stephanie and Rachel yell at Kendall.

…

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

"Kendall!" Everyone screamed.

"Why did you do that?" Camille growled while glaring at me.

"Hey, I did nothing wrong!" I said trying to defend myself, even thought we all knew I'm losing this fight.

"Nothing wrong?" Camille yelled while giving an incredulous laugh. The guys and Katie, who stood beside me, slowly made their way to Camille's side.

Suddenly, I felt Camille's hand on my cheek giving off a loud thud. A chorus of 'ooh's was heard throughout the room.

Stephanie and Rachel soon followed then Logan then James and lastly with a little hesitation Carlos did too. And hey guess what? I also got a "Camille slap" from the three Jennifers. Three of them!

I turned to the guys. "Thanks for the support guys!"

"Well, we kinda agree with the girls!" Logan commented while James and Carlos nodded simultaneously in agreement.

"Plus what you did was wrong!" James added and all the people on the studio nodded with the guys.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"Well, Jo might think that you're dating her." Rachel spoke up.

"Why would she think that?" I asked.

"By the way you wrapped your arms around her and the fact that you only spoke up just to introduce her to Jo, well, everyone might think that." Camille explains. Then suddenly it hit me. Jo thought I was dating Sarah!

"I need to fix this, don't I?" I proclaimed, looking at them.

They all nodded screaming.

"YES!"

Logan handed me a single rose and Katie pushed me towards the exit.

"Goodluck!" they all screamed towards me then resumed what they were doing.

I walked in to the lobby to find a couple of teens talking and chatting with each other.

Then there's just one thing I thought Jo could be. The PalmWoods pool. I rushed outside, only to find Jo sitting on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet on the pool.

I slowly strode behind her, and then cleared my throat rather loudly. She hesitantly looked up then waved and smiled at me.

"Hey Kendall! What's up?"

…

**Jo's P.O.V.**

Kendall sat beside me, legs crossed, staring at the waters.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside?" I curiously asked him.

"I was bored." He answered, shrugging. What was up with this guy?

"Really?" I eyed him suspiciously, noticing the rose he was holding.

"So…" I stated awkwardly. "Who's the rose for?"

He quickly glanced at the rose then looked at me.

"Oh! Logan shoved it to me. It's meant for y – y – you." He stuttered out.

Me? The rose is for me? Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

"Me?" I stared at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" He nervously asked.

"Yeah. It's great." I shrugged, taking the rose from him. "But seriously, shouldn't you be inside? With your date?"

"What date?"

"Uhh… Sarah!" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Sarah's not my date!" He yelled in exasperation.

"Then what is she? Jett's date?" I yelled back, annoyed.

"Yes!" He pointed at me, smirking a little.

I dropped the rose he gave me, and then started walking towards the lobby.

I saw him pick up the rose then dashed to stop me from leaving.

"I'm serious, Jo!" He said, more calmly.

"Well, so am I!" I raged in anger. "If she's your date, your girlfriend then fine! I mean I know we already…"

"JO!" He screamed, now getting my full attention and stopped me from rambling.

"What?" I hissed.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's not even my date!"

"Then who is she?"

"She's my cousin. And she really is Jett's date." He said the words slowly.

"Wait…what?" I asked astounded. "Cousin?"

He simply nodded with a smug look on his face. He then extended his hand then offered the rose. While I gladly took it, probably smiling like a complete idiot.

"So, who's your date?" I asked non-chalantly.

"No one. Haven't got a date!" He grinned, proudly.

"Why?"

"No one could compare to you!" He murmured.

"Oh!"

"What about you? Got any guys, chasing over you?"

"Nope. Dumped them all." I hesitantly admitted.

"Why?" He asked. Why? Oh, I'll tell you why!

"I still haven't got over you." I whispered very, very softly.

"What was that?" He asked, pretending to lean over so that he could hear.

"Oh! Come on, Kendall! You heard it; don't make me repeat it again." I yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Jo!" He grabbed my hand and made me stand still.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking anywhere but him.

"Would you like to be my date to the dance?" He asked, bowing down like a gentleman.

"Sure!"

"Sure?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, sure!" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Oh, one more thing!" He said, letting go of the hug. 'Would you be my girlfriend again?"

"You do know I'm going back to New Zealand after the holidays, right?" He nodded.

"Then we'll make the most off your holidays and answer my question, yes or no?" He eyed me skeptically.

"Fine! Yes, Kendall! I'll be your girlfriend…again!" He pulled me in a warm embrace which I gladly returned.

"Oh, just kiss already!" We both turned to see the guys, Camille, Rachel, Stephanie, Katie, Tyler, Sarah, Guitar Dude in front of the lobby watching us. Oh, and get this, Jett was there too.

Kendall shrugged then leaned in and captured me in a sweet, romantic kiss.

"Aww!" all the people in the lobby screamed/cheered.

We reluctantly pulled away, not wanting the guys see us.

Kendall held his hand out which I swiftly took then we strode to the lobby.

As soon as we got inside, we were swarmed by our friends. The girls, screaming and jumping for joy while the guys knocked fists and silently congratulated Kendall, well except for Carlos.

"You guys are back together! Finally!" Carlos' voice echoed through the lobby. We all looked at him then laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing Carlos!" We glanced at one another then giggled some more.

"BOYS, STAGE NOW!" Gustavo yelled from the room. The boys stumbled upon each other while running inside.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Katie yelled. We cheered then we headed inside.

I was the last one who got inside but before I got in, Mr. Bitters stopped me.

"Jo, have a PalmWoods day!" Mr. Bitters smiled at me. MR. BITTERS SMILED AT ME!

"Uhh…Thanks!" I said then headed to where the girls are. The guys were now on the stage, ready to sing.

"Uhh…This is for our most important girls besides our moms!" James and Carlos yelled.

"Rachel!"

"Stephanie!"

"Camille!"

Kendall looked at me then winked.

"Jo Taylor, this is for you!"

Then the music started.

"_**Oooh. Ohhhh. **_

_**Wait a minute. **_

_**Before you tell me anything, how was your day? **_

_**'Cause I been missing you by my side. Yeah **_

_**Did I awake you out of your dream? **_

_**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep **_

_**You calm me down there's something about the sound of your voice **_

_**I I I I never never never as far away as it may seem no **_

_**Soon we'll be together **_

_**We'll pick up right where we left off **_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo **_

_**It's just one thing that I gotta do **_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone **_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night **_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye **_

_**Baby won't be long **_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on **_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone **_

_**Whoaaa whoaa **_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you **_

_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name **_

_**But don't you worry, no **_

_**'Cause you have my heart **_

_**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city **_

_**Just get up and go **_

_**The show must go on **_

_**So I need you to be strong **_

_**I I I I never never never as far as away as it may seem no never **_

_**Soon we'll be together **_

_**We'll pick up right where we left off **_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo **_

_**It's just one thing that I gotta do **_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone **_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night **_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye **_

_**Baby won't be long **_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on **_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone **_

_**Yeahh **_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you **_

_**Whoaa. Wherever the wind blows me **_

_**You're still the one and only girl on my mind (baby) **_

_**No **_

_**There ain't no one better (worldwide) **_

_**So always remember (worldwide) **_

_**Always remember **_

_**Girl you're mine **_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo **_

_**It's just one thing that I gotta do **_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone **_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night **_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye **_

_**Baby won't be long **_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on **_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone **_

_**Whoaaa whoaa **_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you **_

_**Worldwide **_

_**Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name **_

_**But don't you worry 'cause you have my heart"**_

**.the end.**


End file.
